omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zoanoids
A Zoanoid are genetically engineered creatures that appear in Guyver. History Zoanoids were a type of engineered life form that had been developed by a mysterious ancient race of beings known as the Creators. This space faring civilization arrived on Earth during primordial times where they engineered life on it over the course of many years. The purpose of these experiments was to create a type of bio-weapon that had a killer instinct and a capacity for survival as well as adaptability. Such a goal saw the creation of a specific type of life form giving rise to the formation of humanity. Humans, however, were not the end product but rather served as the basis for much more complex bio-weapons. These bio-weapons were the Zoanoids that could be formed through the optimization of a human being. Zoanoids were placed under control through the use of telepathic network with them being subservient to the more highly evolved Zoalords who in turn were commanded by the Creators themselves. During this time, the Creators for reasons unexplained decided to develop a new experiment namely the merging of one of their Guyver Unit's with that of a human host in order to see the capabilities of such a being. The human became Guyver 0 who was a bio-boosted being with abilities beyond those of a Zoanoid or even the Creators that began to go out of control. Following the incident, the Creators decided to abandon Earth for reasons unexplained leaving their creations the Zoanoids behind. The Zoanoids in time began to breed with other humans with the secrets of their existence being nearly lost. However, it was believed that many legends of monstrous beings in the world were perhaps tales of the descendants of Zoanoids. In the following centuries, the existence of Zoanoids were largely unknown until archaeologists had discovered ruins belonging to the Creators. After learning of humanity's origins, these individuals formed a global company and conspiracy that became known as the Chronos Corporation. Chronos sought to reclaim the legacy of the Creators and began to revive the development of Zoanoids. From around the world, facilities were made for the creation of Zoanoids and development of new types of Zoanoid breeds. Such a process continued for many years in secret with the Zoanoids being made to be subservient to the Zoalords that sat on the Board of Directors of Chronos. The Chronos Corporation hid the existence of Zoanoids and made sure that the general public did not learn of their nature. The Japanese branch proved to be the leading section of the company in Zoanoid development. At their other branches, they had successfully created more powerful types that were known as Hyperzoanoids. At their Relic's Point facility, Chronos studied a still functional Creator vessel and dispatched teams of Zoanoids to enter the craft. All the members of the mission died but had managed to successfully recover three Guyver Units. The bio-booster devices were being studied by the corporation but a test type Zoanoid seeking to return to being human escaped the facility where he stole the Guyver Units. A type of Zoanoids pursued the rogue test type who killed himself intending to take the Units with which scattered. One such Unit was activated by Sho Fukomachi with Chronos dispatching teams of Zoanoids to recover the Guyver. Following numerous failures, Chronos began to dispatch more powerful Hyperzoanoids against the Guyver with this failing. The corporation also began the development of more specialized Guyver hunters with this seeing the creation of the Enzyme series. After the destruction of Relic's Point, Chronos began their next stage of operations which was the activation of their Zoanoids around the planet in the span of a year. This saw humans that had been secretly being Optimized being transformed in the public whilst the corporation's sleeper agents quickly took control of seats of power. Chronos dissolved world governments and militaries allowing them to take control of Earth. The corporation opened Optimization into Zoanoids to members of the public with this being optional to citizens. To enforce their rule, the Regulation Bureau was established and members of the police were shown to had been transformed into Zoanoids. Overview In appearance, Zoanoids came in a variety of forms that was determined by the type and model of these living bio-weapons. Among the types included strong close quarter combatants, faster recon versions, others with bio-lasers and some with unique talents. Regardless, all Zoanoids had a human base who were genetically altered through a process called Optimization to gain new abilities. As stated, these abilities included sch biological adaptations as hardened skin, acidic blood, bio-lasers or other organically derived powrs. When inactive, a Zoanoid appeared as a normal human being with no differences in their features. However, in a moment, they were able to trigger their secondary form where they turned into a Zoanoid and destroyed any clothing that they were earing at the time. Similarly, Zoanoids were able to reverse the process and return to hi human form though some were incapable of achieving this feat. Due to their transformation, it gave the appearance that the Zoanoids were monsters hiding as humans. In reality, Zoanoids were rather the true expression of humanity's evolution. Basic Zoanoids are far stronger when compared to a Human but are incapable of fighting a Guyver and are easily slain in combat. More advanced variants of Zoanoids are known as Hyper Zoanoids which are far stronger then a basic Zoanoid. Noted mutations though that deviate from mass produced Zoanoids are the Lost Numbers who are seen as scientific curiosities to study but nothing more. Another type were the Hyperzoanoids that was the next stage of development of superior Zoanoid bio-weapons. These creatures were far superior to standard Zoanoids with abilities that allow them to rival that of a Guyver Unit. They also possessed further abilities to enhance their performance. The highest level of Zoanoids were a group known as the Zoalords. Even the most powerful of Zoanoids were helpless before the power ofa Zoalord. Zoanoids were subject to the will of a Zoalord who can easily mentally command them into committing actions they would normally do to self destructing. Members of the public can be altered into this state without their knowledge creating an army of unquestionably loyal followers to do a Zoalords bidding. Members *Gregoyle *Ramotith *Vamore *Guyver Killers **Enzyme **Enzyme II *Zerbebeuth *Panadyne *Zx-Tole *Derzerb *Gaster *Elegan *Thancrus Notes * In other media Films *In The Guyver, Zoanoids appeared in the live-action film as antagonists to Sean Baker. *In Guyver: Dark Hero, the Zoanoids returned as antagonist in the live-action sequel. Appearances *''Bio-Booster Armor Guyver'': *''Guyver'': Category:Species Category:Guyver